Kagome's Heart and The Shattered Shikon Jewel
by Ashlo
Summary: Kagome sees inuyasha again with Kikyo Breaking her Heart once more. Kagome so heart broken gave the shikon Jewel to shippo and returned to her era. now 8 years later and she finds a shard of the jewel. But wasn't it restored? ? chapter 4 up
1. Memories of A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

chapter one: memories of a broken heart

Kogome sighed as she looked at her clock that read 2:00am. She was dreaming of him him again. Almost every night she saw his gentle face in her dreams, ever since that day.

-FlashBack-

"Hey Miroku!"

"Oh, hi Kagome"

&"Where is everyone"

"Well Songo and Kirara took Shippo to help him find herbs for Kaede"

"What about Inuyahsa?"

"He went off chasing after Kikiyos soul collectors"

"HE WHAT!"

"Well of you wanna know which way he went, he was heading towards the sacred tree"

"Thanks, say hi to everyone for me" Kagome yelled as she disappeared into the forest"

'Inuyasha. Why do you always have to chase after Kikiyo? Why cant you see she will never love you? But I Guess you cant really change how people feel towards other, but Naraku did it, but it was down right evil'

"Kikiyo..."  
'That sounded like Inuyasha, it sound like its coming from where the Sacred Tree iS' Kagome continued to toward the tree until she spotted Kikiyo and Inuyasha standing under the tree. ' better hide, but where?' Kagome looked around. 'There bind that big rock!' Kagome hurried over to the rock and listened to Inuyasha and Kikiyo.

"Inuyasha why have you come"

"Kikiyo... I love you, and no one but you...not even...Ka-Kagome, there are times when I think I love her but then I realize the whole time I'm looking through her to you"

Kagome felt like someone had just taken out her heart smashed it into tiny pieces and put back in. 'I cant breathe, my chest it hurts so much, but why Inuyasha you must have some feelings for me, how could you say that after all we have been through';

"Inuyasha, I will soon be leaving this world and you will be alone because you cant move on because you cant except the fact that we will never be together and the one person you had that chance to be together with, will never be because you have broken her only heart"

"Kikiyo what are you talking about?"

"So you didn't realize"

"Realize what?"

"That she is right here, listen to our every word"

"Wha? Kagome!"

Kagome retreated from her hiding place and ran away.

'I Can't look at him it hurts to much. I can never look at Inuyasha again' Kagome ran as fast as she could towards the well.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up Where you going you just got here"

Kagome turned around

"Shippo, its you"

"Kagome why are you crying?"

"Shippo, I need you to take this and guard it with your lifeî  
ìWhat are you talking about Kagome?"

Kagome grabbed the Shikon Jewel and removed it from around her neck and placed it around Shippos.

"Kagome! Why are you giving this to me?"

"Shippo, Im sorry but I'm leaving and I'm never coming back, its hurts to much" Kagome bursted out in tears and hugged Shippo.

"I will never be able to return, tell everyone good bye for me"

"NOOOO KAGOME YOU CANT LEAVE YOU JUST CANT!"

"Goodbye Shippo" Kagome hugged him one more time before setting him down

"Kagome...please..."

Kagome didn't look back at him she just jumped down the well for the very last time.

-End of Flash Back-Tears started to fill Kagome's eyes ';Come on girl hold yourself together that was eight years ago, I have a wedding to look forward to. In just a few months I will be walking down the isle on one of the happiest days of my life. I don't need to be thinking of Inuyasha, He's in the past and I'm in the future'

Well this is my first ever fanfic so please review. I'm putting up 3 chapters if I get good reviews I will continue writting


	2. The Place Where He Broke Her Heart

chapter 2- back to the place where he broke her heart

The morning sun peeked through the curtains as its light tickled around Kagome. 'Ahhh morning already.' Kagome crawled out of bed and opened her window. 'The air is so much more fresher out here then in the city' Kagome inhaled the fresh morning air. ' I can't wait to see sota,mom, and gramps today' Kagome sighed as she closed the window. 'Its still my home but every time I look at the scared tree I feel a ache in my chest that seems to tear away at my heart'; A small tear slid down her face. 'Stop it! I don't love him any more i've moved on'

"Kagome are you awake yet?"a familiar voice called from behind the door.

"Ya Houjo I just got up"

"Great! I just finished making my special eggs and sausages that will keep those illnesses away."

"Houjo! I'm telling you I'm not gonna get sick anymore!"

"You can't be to careful";

Kagome heard Houjo walked back into the kitchen. ';Sure he's nice sweet and one of the hottest guys that was in my school but... do I really love him? What am I thinking of course I love him why wouldn't I!'

Kagome hurried into the kitchen and ate her breakfast not speaking a word to Houjo.

"Kagome,are you feeling alright you haven't spoken a word since you came to of your room"

"Oh I'm fine just a little sleepy yet, I'm gonna go take a bath and get ready"

"Say why don't we take a bath together?"

"NOOOO! I mean, uhh maybe another time?"

"Well we live in the same apartment and are soon to be married don't you think we should have seen each other naked by now?"

";WWHHAATTT?" Kagome shuttered at the thought of seeing Houjo naked

"Ummm I umm Really need to go get ready"

"Why the hurry" Houjo growled at Kagome pushing her against the wall

"HOUJO YOU PERVERT GET OFF! SIITT BOOYY!"

"Okay okay Kagome, and why did you say sit boy?"

Kagome stormed off to the bathroom.'I can't believe Houjo wanted to take a bath with me! I think I'm gonna puke!'

A few hours later and Kagome arrived with Houjo to visit her family in Tokyo. Neither of them had spoken on the way to the shrine.

"Well where here" Kagome said faking a smile at Houjo

"Kagome I'm really sorry about this morning"

"Oh, its nothing"

Kagome got out of her car and greeted her family

"Kagome, I've missed you"

" I missed you too Mom " Kagome went over and hugged her mom her little brother who now was almost done with high school and her grandfather who is just as energetic as he was 8 years ago.

Suddenly Kagome sensed something. 'Thats weird I sense the Shikon Jewel, could someone have used it to come visit me? No its been to long its coming..coming from the sacred tree'

"Kagome what's wrong youíve turned extremely pale?"

"I';m fine mom I just need to be alone for a few minutes okay?"

"Alright honey, Houjo why don't you come inside I made some fresh tea"

Kagome watched as everyone went inside then she wandered over to the tree. She looked at it feeling the ache in her chest starting to grow. She continued to look when she saw something glow for split second. 'What was that? Could it be the jewel?' She touched the bark and saw it again. ' Yes it is the jewel but how.. why?'Kagome picked at the bark until she saw something fall out. She stared at the ground having a horrified look on her face. 'Its..its..its a shard of the shikon jewel? but how it was restored., She picked it up off the ground and touched the place where it had fallen out. 'Oh my god, this is where I first met inuyasha'

-Flashback-  
"The tree that means Iím practically home"

"Its a boy!"

"You look pretty stupid there Kikiyo just do her like you did me."

"Kikiyo, Kikiyo, Kikiyo whoever she is she's not me cause my name is.."

-End of Flashback-

Kagome fell on the ground crying. 'Now matter how hard I try I can't forget you Inuyasha. I still love you, even after you broke my heart'

-flash back-  
"Kikiyo... I love you, and no one but you...not even...Ka-Kagome, there are times when I think I love her but then I realize the whole time I'm looking through her to you"

-end of flashback-

Kagome rolled her hand into a fist cutting herself on the shard. "owww.." She opened her hand and watched the blood trickle down it. 'Wait a minute... now that i have this shard I can go back to the feudal era!'

Okay the next Chapter is much better ,Shippo and the two little lechers XDD


	3. Shippo and The Two Little Lechers

chapter 3-Shippo and The Two Little Lechers 

"Under stand Houjo?"

"So you saying you don't feel its right for the bride to see the groom before the wedding"

"Exactly!"

Houjo sighed " so i wont be seeing you for three months."

"I know its a long time but the after that we will be together forever. Kagome almost choked herself as the word spilled of of her mouth

"Okay bye my love" and with that Houjo kissed Kagome making her throw up in her mouth al little. the Houjo drove off

"Oh my god I don't have any clothes!"

"Oh don't worry sweetie I have some kimonos you can have"

"Thanks mom, but are you sure?"

"Oh no problem, now you go help your friends in the feudal era, okay?"

"bye mom"

Kagome ran to the edge of the well. 'Maybe, I shouldn't, no I have to' Kagome closed her eyes as she leaped down into the well. When she opened her eyes she was traveling between the present and the past before there was a flash of light and she was at the bottom of the bone eaters well.

Kagome looked around the well when she noticed her bow and arrows. 'I left these in the feudal era... someone must have throw them down here..'

Kagome picked up her arrows and crawled out of the well. 'I'm back again, back in feudal japan.' Kagome only took a few steps before a young boy seemed to pop out of no where.

"Hi, wow your really beautiful, can you ware my child"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched.

"No stupid its can you bare my child"

Kagome turned her head to see another boy identical to other, on the opposite side of her. This time she practically fell over.

"Now look what you did you killed her with your evil correcting powers of DOOOOOMMM "

'wow these boys look a lot like Miroku not to mention act like him too' Kagome stiffened when she felt two hands rubbing her bossum.

"Why you lecherous-"

"AHHHH HE'S GONNA KILL US"

"I'm not gonna kill you I'm just gonna bash your heads open"

Kagome turned around to see a much older looking Shippo

"Why! Why is it always the head" the boys whined

"Because its so much fun!"

"What did we DOO to deserve this"

"Please lady of beauty save us from this evil demon"

Before Kagome could say a word both boys had latched them selves onto her.

Kagome sighed

"Whose the Lady boys? Another one of your victims? Man I gotta wonder why your dad had to tell about this stuff so early" Shippo shaked his head

"Heyy Lady need me to pry them off for ya?"

"No I'm fine Shippo"

"Heyy how do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize me Shippo?"

Shippo just stood there looking confused

"Do I know you or something?"

"Shippo, Its me Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" Before Kagome new it she was on the ground with 130 pounds of fox on top of her, not to mention the two boys where still attached to her.

"Kagome.. I thought I would never see you again" Both boys managed to detach them selves from kagome.

"Heyy Shippo is this a girlfriend?" One of the boys said

"More then that, I mean look how he's on top of he their obviously gonna-"** WHAM! **

"You little perverts, their only 7 and yet they have minds of their father"

"OWWW THAT HURT YOUR SO MEAN!" **WHAM!**

"Shippo do you think you can get off me I cant breath"

"Oh sorry Kagome"

"So how is everyone?"

"We'll Miroku and Songo settled down and started a family of lechers as you can see, and Kaede's same old same old"

"What...about Inuyasha?"

"Oh...He's just about the same but whenever we bring you up he gets really depressed and disapears for a while"

"I see... where would he be right now?"

"At the dock by the river, he just stands there for hours staring into space its really melancholy "

"Thanks Shippo your the best, I'm gonna go find him" " Are you sure you wanna go see him?"

"No... but I have to"

**Well Review! -. If I get good reviews then I will upload more **


	4. Inuyasha,Kagome, And Behind the Bushes

**Me:Wells heres the next chapter like a promised Thanx for the squishy reviews -hugs squishy-**

-A man in a white coat holding a needle walks in-

Me: Do you have a squishy squashy?

Man: This will only take a second

Me: NOOOO YOU WILL NEVER STEAL MY SQUISHY!_ IRONREBARSOULSTEALER!_

** Man: o.0 -calls backup and a bunch of men in suits run in-**

Me: YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME AND MY SQUISHYS! -jumps out of a window and runs down the street yelling: NNEEEVVVVEEEERRRRR!-

Chapter 4: Face to Face  
Inuyasha stood by the dock as Kagome's sent tickled his nose.'Kagome...no its just another trick my mind is playing on me, she would never come back... I will never be able to hold her in my arms again... why couldn't I see it? Why did I have to realize after she left that I needed by her by my side... why couldn't I realize that I can't live without her...'

"Inu..yasha..."

Inuyasha turned around and came face to face with Kagome.She looked even more beautiful then before. Her hair was much longer, her eyes were softer, and her skin seemed to glow with radiance.

"Kagome...you...came back..but w-why..." Inuyasha stumbled on his words he couldn't process anything he could only stand there.

Kagome shivered as a cool breeze blew between them.

----In The Bushes-----

"Miroku! Songo! What are you doing? How come when it comes to Inuyasha and Kagome we some how end up in the bushes?"

"Good question Shippo, you see-MMHHPHHH"

"Shhh Miroku they might here us" Songo whispered as she covered Miroku's mouth.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this..."

----Back with Kagome and Inuyasha----

Inuyasha took a few steps towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha don't come any closer"

"Kagome?"

"Listen we need to talk...about what happened between you and Kikyo"

Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. 'Should I tell her?'

"Where you lying to Kikiyo when you said that you where looking through me to Kikiyo"

"I...um...I.."

"Its alright you don't have to answer" Kagome turned around and began to walk away

"Wait Kagome! I..I.." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her around

"Inu-" Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin towards his own.

"Kagome...don't leave...A blush spread across Kagome's face as he his lips got closer to hers. ' Oh my god what is Inuyasha doing is he going to kiss me?

---- Meanwhile in the Bush----

"He's going to kiss her"

"Guys I have a funny feeling"

"Shippo if you don't wanna see this you can go"

"Its not that it just- Uh..Uh...ACHOOOO!"

-----Where we left off with Inuyasha and kagome---

"huh? what was that?" Inuyasha's lips had nearly just grazed hers when they broke apart diverting their attention towards a near by bush when Songo,Miroku, and Shippo popped out. Kagome could feel the blush spreading across her face burning her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Miroku rubbed the back of his head."I'm glad your back and working things out with Inuyasha we will just let you two finish up. Come Songo let us be on our way back to the village and to the children"

"uhh right" Songo and Miroku took off running leaving Shippo

"HEYYY! WHERE YOU GOING DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"SHIIPPOOO!"

"YES INUYASHA?"

"GRRRR"

"IT WAS MIROKU'S AND SONGO'S IDEA! FOXFIRE!" A blue flame consumed Shippo and disappeared making a diversion as Shippo ran off into the woods after Songo and Miroku

"Inuyasha?"

"What!"

"Did you just try to kiss me?"

"FEH!" Inuyasha ran in the woods after Shippo

' Inuyasha hasn't changed at all... but why was he trying to kiss me? Was he thinking of Kikiyo again? Or maybe... no he said it himself he would never love anyone but Kikiyo.. but I need to know for sure'

**Me: Okay now bring me more Squishys and I shall update MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Man: I found her!

-Sesshomaru comes out of no where-

Me: HAHAHA YOU SHALL NEVER CATCH MEE -grabs on to Sesshomaru's fluffy and flies away-

Man: I just wanted to ask her where you inject this flavoring in the turkey o.0 


End file.
